As exemplified in Nikolich, U.S. Pat. Re. No. 32,452, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,162; 4,483,473; 4,483,474; 4,404,722; 5,197,646; 5,263,439; 5,558,264 and 5,678,899 all of which are incorporated by reference, fastening tools, and particularly, portable combustion powered tools for use in driving fasteners into workpieces are described. Such fastener-driving tools are available commercially from ITW-Paslode (a division of Illinois Tool Works, Inc.) of Vernon Hills, Ill., under the IMPULSE® brand.
Such tools incorporate a generally gun-shaped tool housing enclosing a small internal combustion engine. The engine is powered by a canister of pressurized fuel gas, also called a fuel cell. A battery-powered electronic power distribution unit produces the spark for ignition, and a fan located in the combustion chamber provides for both an efficient combustion within the chamber, and facilitates scavenging, including the exhaust of combustion by-products. The engine includes a reciprocating piston having an elongate, rigid driver blade disposed within a piston chamber of a cylinder body.
The wall of a combustion chamber is axially reciprocable about a valve sleeve and, through a linkage, moves to close the combustion chamber when a workpiece contact element at the end of a nosepiece connected to the linkage is pressed against a workpiece. This pressing action also triggers a fuel metering valve to introduce a specified volume of fuel gas into the closed combustion chamber from the fuel cell. The metering valve may take the form of a solenoid valve, which is powered by the battery, or may be a purely mechanical valve.
Upon the pulling of a trigger, which causes the ignition of a charge of gas in the combustion chamber of the engine, the piston and driver blade are shot downward to impact a positioned fastener and drive it into the workpiece. As the piston is driven downward, a displacement volume enclosed in the piston chamber below the piston is forced to exit through one or more exit ports provided at a lower end of the cylinder. After impact, the piston then returns to its original, or “ready” position through differential gas pressures within the cylinder. Fasteners are fed into the nosepiece from a supply assembly, such as a magazine, where they are held in a properly positioned orientation for receiving the impact of the driver blade. The power of the tools differs according to the length of the piston stroke, volume of the combustion chamber, fuel dosage and similar factors.
Combustion powered tools have been successfully applied to large workpieces requiring large fasteners, for framing, roofing and other heavy duty applications. Smaller workpiece and smaller fastener trim applications demand a different set of operational characteristics than the heavy-duty, “rough-in”, and other similar applications. Other types of fastener driving tools such as pneumatic, powder activated and/or electrically powered tools are well known in the art, and are also contemplated for use with the present adjustment mechanism.
One operational characteristic required in trim applications is the ability to predictably control fastener driving depth. For the sake of appearance, some trim applications require fasteners to be countersunk below the surface of the workpiece, others require the fasteners to be sunk flush with the surface of the workpiece, and some may require the fastener to stand off above the surface of the workpiece. Depth adjustment has been achieved in pneumatically powered and combustion powered tools through a tool controlling mechanism, referred to as a drive probe, that is movable in relation to the nosepiece of the tool. Its range of movement defines a range for fastener depth-of-drive. Similar depth of drive adjustment mechanisms are known for use in combustion type framing tools.
Existing depth adjusting mechanisms do have some drawbacks. One disadvantage of previous depth adjusting mechanisms is that they will only allow one speed of adjusting, usually gross adjustment. Many projects require the user to accurately set the depth of drive at a specific measurement. This can be difficult to accomplish when the adjusting mechanism only allows for gross adjustments, and therefore the user may have to adjust the depth of drive several times through trial and error in order to obtain the correct measurement for the depth of drive.
Consequently, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved depth of drive adjustment drive for use in a fastener driving tool, which allows the user to adjust the depth adjusting mechanism in either a fine or gross adjustment setting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved depth of drive device for a fastener driving tool which allows for convenient and easy switching between fine and gross adjustments without releasing latches or other mechanisms.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved depth of drive adjustment device for a fastener driving tool which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and simple to assemble.